legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Timelines/Narrative
Chronology of the Legacy of Kain narrative Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * »→ The slaughter of the Circle: Vorador fights back against the human Circle of Nine for their sponsorship of the Sarafan, infiltrating the Sarafan Stronghold and killing the Balance, Dimension, Energy, Mind, Nature and States Guardians. He battles, defeats and humiliates their protector, Malek. * »→ ("Not long" afterwards) In Avernus Cathedral, Mortanius punishes Malek for his failure, fusing Malek's soul to a suit of magical armor. Malek is condemned to serve as the unliving Ward of the Circle. * »→ (~470 years after the slaughter of the Circle) Possessing Mortanius's body, the Dark Entity murders Ariel. Kain, her successor as Guardian of Balance, is born to an aristocratic family. Soul Reaver 2: Historical Timeline at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Miscellaneous Questions & Answers at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) ** »→ The corruption of the Pillars: Nupraptor, Ariel's lover, finds her corpse and realises that Mortanius was responsible for her death. Overwhelmed with grief and suspicions of treachery, Nupraptor plunges into madness, unleashing a psychic onslaught directed at the entire Circle of Nine. Throughout all Nosgoth, the minds of the sensitive and intellectual are blasted by waves of hatred. The Circle is permanently left mentally corrupted, and the Pillars physically crack and corrode. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) * »→ (~30 years later) At night, Kain attempts to seek shelter at a tavern in Ziegsturhl, but is denied entry. Forced to the road, he is slain by the hired assassins. * »→ (A few days later) In the Underworld, Mortanius offers Kain the opportunity to avenge himself. Kain hastily accepts, and is reborn as a vampire. ** »→ Kain awakes in his mausoleum, and kills his assassins near Ziegsturhl. Informed by Mortanius that the true culprits still live, and seeking a cure to his vampirism, he meets the specter of Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, who instructs him to destroy the corrupt Circle of Nine and restore the Pillars. ** »→ Kain travels through Nachtholm and Vasserbünde, and infiltrates Nupraptor's Retreat. He beheads Nupraptor and returns the head to the Pillars. The Pillar of the Mind is restored. ** »→ Passing through the plague-ridden Coorhagen, Kain travels to northern Nosgoth and flies to Malek's Bastion. He attempts to destroy Malek, but fails. Kain travels to the Oracle's Cave in search of a means to defeat Malek. ** »→ Moebius, posing as the Oracle of Nosgoth, advises Kain to seek Vorador in the Termogent Forest. ** »→ Kain meets Vorador, who gives Kain his Signet Ring. ** »→ Kain travels to Dark Eden and kills Bane and DeJoule, while Vorador destroys Malek. ** »→ Kain returns Bane's Antler Headdress, DeJoule's Insulating Cloak and Malek's Helmet to the Pillars. The Pillars of Conflict, Energy and Nature are restored. ** »→ Kain journies south through Avernus. In Avernus Cathedral, he discovers the Soul Reaver, and claims it for his own. With the Reaver, he slays Azimuth, and obtains the time-streaming device she stole from Moebius. ** »→ Kain returns Azimuth's Eye to the Pillars. The Pillar of Dimension is restored. Ariel advises Kain to combat the Legions of the Nemesis. ** »→ In Willendorf's Provincial Mines, Kain drinks the blood of one of King Ottmar's noble forefathers, gaining the Beguile ability. Using this, he infiltrates Willendorf Castle and meets Ottmar, who offers his kingdom to whomever can restore his daughter to life. Kain hunts down and kills Elzevir, and returns the Princess' soul to Ottmar. Ottmar and Kain join forces against the Nemesis. * »→ The Battle of the Last Stand: Led by Ottmar and Kain, the Army of the Last Hope meets the Legions of the Nemesis in battle. The Legions are victorious, decimating the Army of Hope, killing Ottmar and cornering Kain. Kain retreats by activating the time-streaming device, and is propelled 50 years backward in time to the pre-Blood Omen era. * »→ (Time-traveling backwards ~50 years) Using his time-streaming device, Kain escapes from the Battle of the Last Stand in the Blood Omen era, emerging here, nearly 50 years in the past. ** »→ (Flashback as Kain reads his victim's memories) Moebius attempts to rally the villagers loyal to William, and secures an audience with the king. ** »→ Kain travels to the Land of the Nemesis, intending to kill William before he can become the Nemesis and ravage Nosgoth. ** »→ In the stronghold of William the Just, Kain watches as Moebius provides William with the Soul Reaver and other weapons, and warns William of a vampire sent to slay him. ** »→ The [[first paradox|'first paradox']]: Kain attempts to slay William in battle. Both combatants are armed with incarnations of the Soul Reaver, triggering a history-distorting Reaver-convergence. ***» This timeline is derailed and dies, spawning the altered second timeline. »» ** »»→ Kain succeeds in slaying William, and drinks his blood. Kain's Soul Reaver breaks William's in the battle. After being discovered as the assassin, Kain finds a second time-streaming device, and returns to his own time in the Blood Omen era. GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #5 (by RazielFan) * »»→ (Time-traveling forwards ~50 years, returning to Kain's present day) Having killed William the Just, Kain returns to the Blood Omen era to find that his own actions enabled the renewed vampire purge headed by Moebius. Traveling south of Stahlberg, he watches as Moebius's mob publicly executes Vorador, the last vampire in Nosgoth (besides Kain). ** »»→ Fighting Moebius's mercenary army and illusory enemies conjured by Moebius, Kain defeats and beheads the Time Streamer. ** »»→ Kain travels to the Pillars at Mortanius's invitation. He witnesses Mortanius slay Anarcrothe in battle, then battles Mortanius himself. The Dark Entity emerges as Mortanius dies; Kain defeats it. He returns Moebius's Hourglass, Anarcrothe's Scales and Mortanius's Death Orb to the Pillars, and the Pillars of Time, States and Death are restored. ** »»→ The collapse of the Pillars: Ariel finally informs Kain that he is the Balance Guardian, and he is left with a choice: sacrifice himself to restore the Pillar of Balance and Nosgoth, or refuse the sacrifice and trigger the Pillars' total collapse. Kain chooses the latter option, electing to rule Nosgoth in its damnation. * »»→ Embracing his vampirism, Kain rejoices, establishing a throne at the ruined Pillar of Balance. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * »»→ (~1500 years later) While feeding on a female, Raziel suddenly realizes his captive is not human. She reveals herself to be a construct of the elder gods, and tells Raziel of his imminent destiny to be destroyed in the Abyss and reborn to exact revenge on Kain. Raziel slaughters the construct and burns her remains. ** »»→ Kain and the Council meet at the Sanctuary of the Clans. Raziel reveals his wings, which are brutally ripped from his body by Kain. ** »»→ Raziel's execution: The members of the Council travel to the Lake of the Dead, where, on Kain's orders, Dumah and Turel cast Raziel into the Abyss. Turel assumes Raziel's former position as the empire's second-in-command. * »»→ (~500 years later) After suffering relentless agony in the Abyss, Raziel is resurrected as a wraith by the Elder God. Now the Elder's symbiotic agent, he is obliged to destroy Kain and his brethren in his quest for vengeance. Blood Omen 2 Q&A at GameSpot (by Sam Newman) ** »»→ Guided out of the Underworld by the Elder God, Raziel explores the wasteland of Nosgoth. Beyond the Sanctuary of the Clans and the Abyss, he is enraged to discover his clan territory desolate, his clan apparently dead. ** »»→ Witnessing Melchahim murdering a human, Raziel pervades the Necropolis, and reaches Melchiah's lair. He kills Melchiah and devours his soul, attaining the ability to phase through gates. ** »»→ At the Elder God's urging, Raziel infiltrates the Sanctuary of the Clans, and encounters Kain awaiting him at the Pillars of Nosgoth. They battle, and Kain strikes Raziel with the Soul Reaver. The Soul Reaver shatters on impact. Satisfied at this outcome, Kain departs. ** »»→ Raziel succumbs to his wounds and slips into the Spectral Realm, where he inextricably bonds with the spirit liberated from the Soul Reaver - the Wraith Blade. He meets Ariel, who agrees to conspire with him in ensuring Kain's destruction. ** »»→ Raziel ascends the Silenced Cathedral and reaches Zephon's lair. Using the deceased vampire hunter's flamethrower and Zephon's eggs, he immolates Zephon. By consuming Zephon's soul, he gains the ability to scale walls. ** »»→ Raziel infiltrates the Tomb of the Sarafan, and rediscovers the Council's forgotten heritage as the former leaders of the Sarafan brotherhood. Beneath the Tomb, he destroys the Tomb Guardian and obtains the telekinetic force projectile ability. ** »»→ In the Drowned Abbey, Raziel makes use of sunlight to destroy Rahab, and gains the ability to swim from devouring his brother's soul. ** »»→ Raziel reaches Dumah's throne room, and pulls the stakes from Dumah's chest, reviving him. Luring Dumah to a furnace, Raziel destroys him and devours his soul, attaining the constrict ability. ** »»→ In pursuit of Kain, Raziel journies through the Oracle's Cave and into the Chronoplast. He witnesses his own recent past and potential future in the Chronoplast visions. ** »»→ Raziel reaches the heart of the Chronoplast complex, where Kain awaits. He battles, but fails to defeat, Kain, who activates the Chronoplast's portal, and passes through to the pre-Blood Omen era. Raziel follows. Soul Reaver 2 * »»→ Raziel reaches the heart of the Chronoplast complex, where Kain awaits. He battles, but fails to defeat, Kain, who activates the Chronoplast's portal, and passes through to the pre-Blood Omen era. Raziel follows. * »»→ (Time-traveling backwards ~2050 years) Moebius snatches Raziel from the time-stream, and conveys him to the time-streaming chamber in the Sarafan Stronghold. Moebius attempts to fuel Raziel's hatred for Kain and the vampires. ** »»→ In William's chapel, Raziel discovers the broken Soul Reaver, causing a Reaver-convergence. The Wraith Blade leeches Raziel's soul energy to restore the damaged physical sword. Raziel threatens Moebius with the Soul Reaver, but stays his hand, and leaves the reconstituted weapon behind. ** »»→ Before leaving the Stronghold to meet Kain at the Pillars, Raziel encounters a mural recording the life of Janos Audron, demonizing him as a predator who terrorized Uschtenheim's population. ** »»→ The corruption of the Pillars: Nupraptor, Ariel's lover, finds her corpse and realises that Mortanius was responsible for her death. Overwhelmed with grief and suspicions of treachery, Nupraptor plunges into madness, unleashing a psychic onslaught directed at the entire Circle of Nine. Throughout all Nosgoth, the minds of the sensitive and intellectual are blasted by waves of hatred. The Circle is permanently left mentally corrupted, and the Pillars physically crack and corrode. Raziel and the Elder Kain both witness this event from the Pillars' clearing. ** »»→ Using the Wraith Blade, Raziel unlocks the Subterranean Pillars Chamber for the first time in centuries, and discovers the ancient vampires' murals within. He meets the Elder God again, who insists that he destroy Kain and the vampires. ** »»→ In the swamp, Raziel solves the Dark Forge to obtain the Dark Reaver, and meets Vorador. They discuss the vampire purges, the corruption of the Pillars, the Reaver, and Janos Audron. ** »»→ On his return journey to the Stronghold, Raziel begins to denounce the Elder God. He solves the Light Forge, and obtains the Light Reaver. ** »»→ The [[second paradox|'second paradox']]: At William's chapel, Raziel meets the Elder Kain, and takes up the Soul Reaver. A Reaver-convergence begins. Here, Raziel is destined to murder Kain. ***»» This timeline is derailed and dies, spawning the altered third timeline. »»» **»»»→ Describing the first timeline and the story of the Nemesis, Kain convinces Raziel not to kill him. The pull of history almost forces Raziel to impale Kain, but he succeeds in narrowly diverting the Reaver's course, instead fracturing William's sarcophagus. **»»»→ Raziel surprises Moebius in the Circle's gathering-room, and forces him to operate the second time-streaming chamber, intending to travel back to a time before the Sarafan vampire purge began. Moebius deceives Raziel, sending him forward to the post-Blood Omen era instead. *»»»→ (Time-traveling forwards ~130 years) Raziel emerges from the pre-Blood Omen era, arriving in the Sarafan Stronghold. He discovers a statue commemorating Moebius, holding aloft the severed head of Vorador. **»»»→ After discovering Moebius's statue, Raziel encounters and taunts an illusion conjured by Moebius - posing as his martyred spirit - intended to influence Raziel into destroying Kain. Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) **»»»→ Raziel encounters the specter of Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, who laments Kain's decision, and her own fate. He challenges her regarding the integrity of the Circle. **»»»→ Passing north through the Subterranean Pillars Chamber, Raziel finds that the Elder God has physically thrived since the Pillars' collapse. He and the Elder acrimoniously debate Kain's survival and its repercussions. **»»»→ After speaking with Ariel, Raziel encounters the Elder Kain outside the ruins of Janos Audron's Retreat, who discusses the nature of time, paradoxes and the malevolent forces subverting their destinies before departing. **»»»→ Raziel obtains the Air Reaver from the Air Forge. **»»»→ Using the time-streaming chamber in the Swamp, Raziel travels back in time to Nosgoth's early history, hoping to meet Janos Audron. *»»»→ (Time-traveling backwards ~600 years) The wraith Raziel emerges from the post-Blood Omen era, and travels to Janos Audron's Retreat. He blazes a trail through the Retreat to its balcony summit. **»»»→ Raziel scales the Retreat, and meets Janos for the first time. They discuss the history of Nosgoth, and Janos tries to present Raziel with the physical Reaver. **»»»→ The Sarafan inquisitors reach Janos's chamber. Janos teleports the wraith Raziel to the Fire Forge before confronting the Sarafan. As they battle, Raziel solves the forge and obtains the Fire Reaver. **»»»→ Janos Audron is murdered by the Sarafan Raziel, who extracts his heart, the Heart of Darkness. As the Retreat collapses, Dumah retrieves the Reaver, and the inquisitors flee back to the Sarafan Stronghold. The wraith Raziel chases them south across Nosgoth, determined to avenge Janos. **»»»→ "Unseen forces" unleash demons against the wraith Raziel to impede his progress. In the Subterranean Pillars Chamber, Raziel meets the Elder God, who proclaims him a failure. **»»»→ The wraith Raziel returns to the Stronghold, and discovers the Reaver, laid out for him in an antechamber. Moebius and Malek confront him, and Moebius's Staff disables the Wraith Blade, forcing Raziel to wield the physical Reaver. He prepares to fight Malek, but is distracted by sounds of another disturbance nearby. **»»»→ The slaughter of the Circle: Vorador fights back against the human Circle of Nine for their sponsorship of the Sarafan and the murder of Janos, infiltrating the Sarafan Stronghold and killing the Balance, Dimension, Energy, Mind, Nature and States Guardians. Malek attempts to rush to the Circle's protection, but is delayed by Moebius's instruction to keep Raziel at bay. Malek and Moebius trap Raziel, and Malek runs to confront Vorador, but is too late. Vorador defeats and humiliates him in combat. **»»»→ Forced to proceed through the Stronghold, the wraith Raziel uses the Reaver to systematically slay Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah and Turel respectively. **»»»→ Raziel confronts and kills his former, Sarafan self with the Reaver in the Chapter House. **»»»→ The [[third paradox|'third paradox']]: The Wraith Blade returns, embracing the Reaver, and exerts its own will, turning on Raziel. Raziel is impaled on the Reaver, his soul being drawn into the physical weapon. A Reaver-convergence begins. ***»»» This timeline is derailed and dies, spawning the altered fourth timeline. »»»» **»»»»→ The Elder Kain emerges, and tears the Reaver from Raziel's chest just before it can fully consume him. Kain frantically warns Raziel not to resurrect Janos Audron, but Raziel sinks into the Spectral Realm, and remains in the Underworld for five centuries. Blood Omen 2 *»»»»→ (Narrative moves forward ~500 years) The collapse of the Pillars: Ariel finally informs the younger Kain that he is the Balance Guardian, and he is left with a choice: sacrifice himself to restore the Pillar of Balance and Nosgoth, or refuse the sacrifice and trigger the Pillars' total collapse. Kain chooses the latter option, electing to rule Nosgoth in its damnation. Janos and Raziel witness this event from the Vampire Citadel, and the resulting rift enables the Hylden Lord to possess Janos. *»»»»→ (~200 years later) The vampire-Sarafan war: Vorador and the younger Kain create the vampire army, bent on conquering Nosgoth. Inspired by the Sarafan, the Hylden Lord forms the Sarafan in response, seizing the city of Meridian. Bloodomen 2 (Story) (archived at Dark Chronicle) Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *»»»»→ The vampire army embarks south on a path of conquest towards Meridian, taking the cities of Ziegsturhl, Freeport and Provance. *»»»»→ (Decades after the war begins) The battle of Meridian: The vampire army is fatally routed at Meridian. Equipped with the Nexus Stone, the Hylden Lord repels the power of the Soul Reaver, and defeats Kain. He throws Kain's body off a cliff, claiming the Soul Reaver and leaving him for dead. Blood Omen 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) *»»»»→ (~200 years later) Kain wakes from his long hibernation in the Slums of Meridian, and meets Umah. Umah introduces him to life in Nosgoth under Sarafan rule. They become separated, and Kain is left to travel through the Smuggler's Den. **»»»»→ Faustus pursues Kain through the Den, revealing himself when Kain approaches the Lower City. Kain fights and kills Faustus, and absorbs his veins, obtaining the Jump Dark Gift. **»»»»→ Kain negotiates the Lower City, and encounters, but fails to recognize, Sebastian. He continues on to Sanctuary, the Cabal's headquarters, and meets Vorador. **»»»»→ Charged with Umah's rescue, Kain travels to the Upper City to find the Bishop of Meridian. He is accosted by Marcus. They fight in Meridian Cathedral, and Marcus is killed. Kain absorbs his veins to obtain the Charm Dark Gift. **»»»»→ Infiltrating the Sarafan Keep, Kain rescues Umah. Before they can leave, they are confronted by the Hylden Lord. Umah teleports them safely back to Sanctuary at the last minute. **»»»»→ Kain infiltrates the Industrial Quarter and obtains the Nexus Stone in the Main Factory, killing Sebastian to obtain the Berserk Dark Gift. The Main Factory explodes, but Kain is saved by the bald Cabal vampire. **»»»»→ At Vorador's direction, Kain traverses the Canyons in search of the Seer. She allows him to drink her blood, and he gains the Telekinesis Dark Gift. The Hylden Lord attacks the Seer's Cottage, and the Seer teleports Kain to the Device, where he meets the Beast (Janos Audron). **»»»»→ Following the Beast's advice, Kain journeys to the Eternal Prison and slays the Builder, drinking his blood. Before leaving, he kills the insane Magnus, and obtains the Immolate Dark Gift. **»»»»→ Kain descends into the heart of the Device, and uses the Builder's blood to poison the Mass. Janos is restored to his natural form, and teleports himself and Kain to Sanctuary as the Device ruptures. **»»»»→ The Cabal agrees to launch a final attack on the Hylden City. Kain and Umah travel to the Wharves, and Umah - fearing his lust for absolute power - steals the Nexus Stone from him. Believing Umah to be another Sarafan spy, Kain kills her and retrieves the Stone. **»»»»→ Kain infiltrates the Hylden City and destroys the Shield Guardian, enabling Vorador and Janos to join him. Kain and Vorador argue over Umah's death, but the Cabal is ambushed by the Hylden Lord. Janos tends to Vorador while Kain pursues the Hylden Lord. **»»»»→ The destruction of the Hylden Gate: Kain and the Hylden Lord battle above the Hylden Gate. Kain casts the Nexus Stone into the Gate, causing the portal between the Demon and Material Realms to close. Janos joins the fight, enabling Kain to recover the Soul Reaver, but is cast into the Demon Realm. Kain slays the Hylden Lord and departs, pondering his plans for empire, as the Gate, and the remaining Hylden invaders, are destroyed. Legacy of Kain: Defiance *»»»»→ (Narrative moves backwards ~900 years, returning to the Elder Kain) Now armed with the unimbued Reaver, the Elder Kain searches for Raziel. Reflecting on his own history, he slaughters a number of Sarafan troops in a field near the Stronghold, and begins his infiltration of the building. Defiance Sarafan Warrior at spectraljin.com (by Daniel Cabuco) **»»»»→ Kain makes his way through the Stronghold, finds the Balance Emblem's Balance fragment, and confronts Moebius in an underground chamber. Using his staff, Moebius incapacitates Kain, and unleashes shades against him. *»»»»→ (Narrative switches forward ~500 years, following Raziel) Raziel tricks the Elder God, and escapes the Underworld. In recompense, the Elder God retracts all planar portals in Nosgoth. Raziel begins to explore the Cemetery in the Spectral Realm, learns how to possess corpses, and battles the Elder's Archons. *»»»»→ (Switching back to the Elder Kain) Kain finds the Flame fragment, and pursues Moebius to his tower. He interrogates Moebius to discern Raziel's location. Moebius advises him that Raziel is dangerous, and tells him to go west of the Pillars for evidence. *»»»»→ (Switching back to Raziel) Raziel fights members of Moebius's mercenary army, passes through Kain's Mausoleum, and uses teleporters in the Cemetery to re-obtain the Light and Dark Reavers from the Vampire Citadel. *»»»»→ (Switching back to the Elder Kain) Kain travels to the Pillars region, where he obtains the Dimension fragment, and reveals the Vampire Citadel. *»»»»→ (Switching back to Raziel) Traveling to the Pillars, Raziel meets Ariel. Again using teleporters to the Citadel, he defeats the specters of the original Nature, Conflict, Mind and Dimension Guardians to obtain the Fire and Fire Reavers. He enters the Termogent Forest, heading towards Vorador's Mansion. *»»»»→ (Switching back to the Elder Kain) In the Citadel, Kain discovers images portraying the vampire and Hylden champions, depicting the vampire hero's fall. He fights the feral humans guarding the ruins, and obtains the Lightning fragment. *»»»»→ (Switching back to Raziel) Raziel reaches the mansion, and searches for Vorador. He makes use of a teleporter to return to the Citadel, where he defeats the original States and Death Guardians, and obtains the Water Reaver. He meets Vorador in the crypt, who shows him Janos's body, and directs him to Avernus Cathedral. *»»»»→ (Switching back to the Elder Kain) Continuing, Kain finds murals depicting the human Guardians' revolt, and two possible outcomes to the champions' battle. He obtains the Time fragment, and uses the complete Balance Emblem to unlock a chamber at the heart of the Citadel, where he meets the oracle of the ancient vampires (the Elder God). Purporting to assist him in stopping Raziel, the Elder transports Kain to the Blood Omen era. *»»»»→ (Switching back to Raziel; narrative settles in this era) Raziel navigates Avernus and reaches the Cathedral. Via a teleporter, he defeats the remaining specters of the Energy and Time Guardians, obtaining the Earth Reaver. In the Avernus Catacombs, he encounters the Hash'ak'gik cult leading worship to Turel. He discovers, battles and kills Turel, devouring his soul and Hylden energy to obtain enhanced telekinesis. By speaking to Mortanius, he learns that Kain possesses the Heart of Darkness. **»»»»→ The Elder Kain emerges from Nosgoth's early history in the Vampire Citadel. He travels to Avernus Cathedral, and meets Raziel. Raziel, galvanized by Hylden souls and believing he is the Hylden champion, insists on fighting the Elder Kain. **»»»»→ Raziel defeats the Elder Kain, ripping the Heart of Darkness from his chest, and blasting him through a dimensional rift into the Demon Realm. Shocked - in disbelief at his own actions - Raziel returns to Vorador's Mansion. Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos forums (by Chris@Crystal) **»»»»→ At the Mansion, Raziel meets Moebius, who congratulates him on the Elder Kain's death, and charges his mercenaries to attack Raziel. Moebius teleports away to oversee Vorador's execution. **»»»»→ Using the Heart of Darkness and his own soul energy, Raziel resurrects Janos Audron. Janos conveys them both to the Vampire Citadel, and directs Raziel to the Spirit Forge. Raziel thwarts the Elder God's attempts to extinguish the Forge, and solves it. The Forge summons the soul of Ariel (presumably from the Soul Reaver era) and those of Nosgoth's other deceased Balance Guardians. Raziel consumes the souls, obtaining the Spirit Reaver. **»»»»→ The collapse of the Pillars: Ariel finally informs the younger Kain that he is the Balance Guardian, and he is left with a choice: sacrifice himself to restore the Pillar of Balance and Nosgoth, or refuse the sacrifice and trigger the Pillars' total collapse. Kain chooses the latter option, electing to rule Nosgoth in its damnation. Janos and Raziel witness this event from the Vampire Citadel, and the resulting rift enables the Hylden Lord to possess Janos. **»»»»→ Through Janos's body, the Hylden Lord battles and destroys Raziel. He departs the Vampire Citadel to open the Hylden Gate. Raziel re-materializes within the Spirit Forge, again trapped in the Spectral Realm under the Elder God's auspices. **»»»»→ Heartless, but still alive (unbeknownst to Raziel and his enemies), the Elder Kain awakens in the Demon Realm, and is taunted by the Hylden. He kills several demons, and uses a rift to return to the Material Realm. **»»»»→ The Elder Kain slays Moebius in the Vampire Citadel's Spirit Forge, whose soul is then finally consumed by Raziel in the Spectral Realm. Raziel realizes that he himself was both the vampire and Hylden champions. Possessing Moebius's corpse, he enters the Material Realm, and tricks Kain into impaling him on the Reaver blade. **»»»»→ Raziel reveals himself to Kain, and uses the Wraith Blade to heal Kain's soul of Nupraptor's corruption, ending the cycle of his own destiny. The Reaver completely consumes Raziel. Now imbued with his soul-devouring essence, it is henceforth known as the Soul Reaver. **»»»»→ The fall of the Spirit Forge: Now cognizant of the Elder God, Kain battles it. The Elder God topples the Spirit Forge in an attempt to destroy Kain, but fails. The Elder Kain gazes out at Nosgoth and the wreckage of the Pillars, contemplating Raziel's sacrifice and his newfound hope. References (narrative order) }}